


Bedwarmers

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir *hated* being cold.
Relationships: Boromir/Aragorn





	Bedwarmers

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Furry" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Silliness and furriness of a slightly different sort. And boy, I sympathize with Boromir. *shivers*

Boromir *hated* being cold. Oh, he was used to it, but he still hated it. He was never cold in Minas Tirith, but that was mainly due to the many cats who seemed to find his bed the best sleeping spot. Probably because it was so far away from his father, who hated cats as much as his son hated cold.

Here there were no furry companions to keep him warm. Then he glanced at Aragorn, half-naked and seemingly impervious to the cold, washing his shirt, and realized that _Aragorn_ was furry. _Then again, maybe I will be warm tonight._


End file.
